five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Shamon, the 2nd Kazekage
'Introduction' Shamon is the formerly deceased 2nd Kazekage of the Village Hidden in the Sand. After his death at the hands of an assassin, Shamon was brought back for the war by Konton to fight on the side of the Coalition. He is the secondary antagonist of the Mt. Hakobe Arc. 'Personality' 'History (Naruto manga)' Before becoming Kazekage, Shamon accompanied the First Kazekage to the first ever Five Kage Summit. There, he listened on as the meeting proceeded and later to the other allied villages, as well as Hashirama Senju's plea for cooperation between the five hidden villages. During his reign as Kazekage, Shamon focused all his efforts on strengthening Sunagakure's military power through the use of puppets as a replacement for shinobi. He took advantage of the surrounding desert terrain and the village's development of new ninjutsu, and developed a way for shinobi to fight with multiple partners. Shamon also researched the Tailed Beasts with the intent of controlling Shukaku. As a result of his military expansion, Sunagakure achieved ground breaking advancement. As with Reto, Shamon died an untimely death at the hands of assassins, a fate that many people considered to stem from the lineage of the Kazekage being cursed. Years later, subsequent to Kaguya Ōtsutsuki being sealed by Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, he and the other deceased Kage were summoned from the Pure Land by Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki to aid him and the Hokage in summoning Team 7, the tailed beasts and Madara Uchiha from Kaguya's dimension. Later, his and the other Kage's souls were returned to the Pure Land. 'Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign' Background Note: Non-canon At some point in past picked his niece Sako as the next Jinchuuriki of Shukaku and starting the tradition of them being related to the village leader. At some point he was assassinated by a shinobi from the Hidden Rock Village. Background ends 'Mount Hokabe Arc' 'Relationships' Coalition Baraggan Louisenbarn Kin Tsuchi Alliance Byakuya Kuchiki Nami He has taken an interest in my Nami's Sorcery Clima-Tact and was at first worried about it due it's abilities to control weather. He admitted she was smart and stronger than she look when in how she hold her own against him. Uryu Ishida Temari 'Powers and Abilities' As the 2nd Kazekage of the Hidden Sand, Shamon was undoubtedly a powerful shinobi of his time. During his reign as Kazekage, he was able to strengthen his village military powers, through the usage of his mastery of the Puppet Technique, as such he was able to achieve ground breaking advancement for his village. His presence was enough to even terrified Chiyo, Temari and C, who are all aware of his powers, even Carla could tell he was dangerous by just looking at him. He is held in high regard within the Coalition, as even the arrogant 2nd Espada and Commanding Officer in the Mt. Hakobe Coalition Unit Baraggan Louisenbairn respected his powers (which is something Baraggan rarely shows), and even Vice Admiral Bastile. He was even able to surprise and overwhelm the 4th Division Commander Byakuya Kuchiki. According to Nami of the Straw Hat Pirates, Shamon is as strong as the Seven Warlords of the Sea, as he was able to effortlessly hold off and overpower a multiple number of 4th Division low-ranked soldiers, as well as overpower several high-ranked members of the 4th Division, such as Rojuro Otortibashi, a Visored and Captain of the 3rd Division of the Gotei 13 and a Captain of the Alliance's 4th Division, Eve Tearm of Blue Pegasus (although both Rose and Eve were already injured over their previous fights), Nami and Uryu Ishida. He later fought again with the 4th Division commander, Byakuya, who had just had his recent injuries healed, in an intense battle, before finally being defeated. Ninjustu Chakra Thread String Weapons String Art: Weapon Creation * String Shield * Iron String Sword * Iron String Spears * Iron String Armor Puppet Mastery According to Chiyo, he is a master when it come's to the Puppet Technique, mentioning that not even her, who is also a well renowned puppet master herself, couldn't be able to defeat him. Temari confirmed that by mentioning all the terrifying traits for all the Kazekage's, that his mastery of puppets, where his most terrifying traits. Secret Green Technique * Secret Green Technique: Hidden Swordsman: * Secret Green Technique: Asura's Wrath: * Secret Green Technique: One Thousand Knives: * Secret Green Technique: Shield Puppet: * Secret Green Technique: Ten Royal Guards: * Secret Green Technique: Fire Wall: * Secret Green Technique: Army of A Thousand: * Secret Green Technique: God Dragon: Puppet Modifications * String Cocoon Chakra & Physical Abilities 'Trivia' Category:Coalition Category:Hidden Sand Category:Male Category:Shinobi Category:Kage Category:Naruto (Series) Category:Coalition Captain Category:Resurrected Category:Immense Power Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:Former Hero Category:Uncle Category:Military Personnel Category:Ninja World